Toon Link's Costume
by Tabuu Forte Akugun
Summary: For Autobot Axann's Halloween/Toon Link Oneshot Challenge. Toon Link is worried he'll miss out on a Halloween party because he can't think of a costume, and shares his woes with fellow Smasher Bowser, who doesn't seem to care for Halloween...


---

SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL HALLOWEEN:

"Toon Link's Costume"

Starring: Toon Link and Bowser

By: Telemachus Claudius Rhade

Written for Autobot Axann's oneshot challenge.

---

I apologize if this sucks, but I kinda wrote this on a whim and in a hurry, and I was short on ideas. Plus I did not wish to disappoint Axann by not participating...

And don't worry, I did not abandon _Disney Fairies: Tyrannicus_. I've ran into a little bit of writer's block, but it's nothing serious. It's just a question of dialogue... =P And I've been getting a hell of a lot of homework these past few weeks. Damn school! X(

I'll definitely try to go around it this weekend. I'll watch both Tinker Bell movies again. I am certain it will help. I'll have it by next week, promise!

Now, on with my little treat for Axann:

---

Halloween. The only holiday that lets you be someone other than yourself! Plus, you get free candy and treats. Or tricks..., depending on the person! Definitely tricks when it comes to Crazy Hand... the mischievious old bastard!

I am Master Hand. I wish to tell you about a Halloween party almost unattended by two special fighters.

---

The Smashers were aboard a recently restored Battleship Halberd, heading for an unknown destination. They were going to a party hosted by R.O.B. in the new Isle of Ancients. It was a surprise, so no one was told where they were going or what it was for. Just that they had to wear costumes.

They were in the bridge with Meta Knight, checking out each others' costumes. Kirby rubbed his stomach, having heard rumors that he could eat lots of candy. He wanted an eating contest with Yoshi and King Dedede. Maybe he could even persuade Wario to join in, even if he preferred garlic.

"Hey, check this out!", said Captain Falcon. "I'm dressed like Captain Rainbow!"

Ganondorf looked at him and started cackling uncontrollably.

"You know how stupid you look, right?", he commented. "There's a reason why that game was only released in Japan!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Mr. Isaac Hayes!", Falcon retorted. "Hey guys! The great King of Evil likes Soul music!"

"What? He was my favorite performer, Master Hand rest his soul!", replied Ganondorf.

Further away, others were awed by Pikachu's costume. He had chosen to dress up as one of the dogs from _Space Buddies_, complete with a mask! His disguise was spot on, except for his original tail poking out.

"Yo, that's amazing, Pika!", Red, aka "Pokémon Trainer", commented.

"Pika?", asked Pikachu.

Red scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Right... can't reply."

In a corner even further away, Pit was busy admiring his Palutena's Bow. He was not disguised. A visibly annoyed Snake walked toward him, himself dressed as Wolverine.

"Hey, _cupid_!", Snake commented. "How about you? Did you decide what costume to wear?"

"Yep!", Pit declared. "I'll be a dove. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only idea that comes to mind that seems to fit with my wings!"

Snake smiled and shrugged, then walked away shaking his head.

The ship was filled with Brawl's fighters wearing colorful costumes and original ideas. All of them except Pit, who wanted to wait before dressing up...

And two others on board.

---

Toon Link was walking around, trying to think. He honestly had no idea which costume to wear, and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to take part in the festivities if he wasn't dressed. Being a child, he loved parties.

"There's got to be something!", he thought to himself. "Everyone wants me to dress as Vaati, but there's no way I'll do that!"

He continued to walk when he spotted Bowser standing at a doorway, staring at him. He looked irritated.

"Hey, kid.", he saluted glumly.

"Bowser?", he said, shocked. "You're not with the others?"

Bowser shrugged and grunted.

"Why should I?", Bowser replied. "Parties are stupid and so are costumes! That's something that idiot plumber and his more competent brother would go for, but not me. I've been here for a generation longer than you have, and I've still never been to some frivolity."

Shocked, Toon Link walked to Bowser.

"But apparently, this 'Halloween' thing only happens once a year", said Toon Link. "Why are you going to stay here by yourself? Heck, _Ganondorf_ is going and he's evil, too!"

"Toon, G-dorf is a typical medieval king! He loves that stuff!", Bowser bellowed. "I don't go for this sorta thing unless it's about ME, the great King of the Koopas! So back off!"

Toon Link, however, was undeterred.

"If you had a choice, and if you wanted", he added. "What would you wear, Bowser?"

"Ha! That's easy!", Bowser commented. "I think costumes are cheap, so I would just use this!"

Bowser pulled out a Smash Ball.

"I stole it from Sandbag in my last Brawl", he exclaimed. "I would go as Giga Bowser, raise a little hell. No questions asked."

"Why don't you?", asked Toon Link.

Bowser stared at him even more intensely than he did before. He appeared to be getting angry now.

"It's STUPID!", he reminded him. "Giga Bowser is a powerful warrior! He's meant to be summoned against my enemies! Not to be some costume to wear at some party. Halloween is a waste of time! I think the same of Christmas if it makes you feel better!"

Toon Link sighed. He knew he would not get anywhere with the burly king.

Suddenly, Meta Knight's voice was heard on the ship's loudspeaker.

"We are approaching our destination. Please, hold on to something; the landing might be rough."

Before Toon Link could have a chance to hold on to a locked door's knob, the ship started to plummet, making Toon Link lose his balance. He shut his eyes, expecting to hit his rear on the ground, when a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his tunic.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see that Bowser was the one to break his fall. He hadn't moved at all thanks to his massive weight, and he appeared to struggle to keep himself and Toon Link from falling.

"Don't get used to this, kid!", he groaned. "It's... just to thank you for that talk."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the two Smashers without costumes, the ship landed. Bowser nearly lost his balance, but Toon Link helped him keep it.

"Here, I'm just returning the favor!", he chirped.

Bowser grunted, but Toon Link saw a faint sparkle in his eye, showing appreciation. A door opened to reveal Meta Knight.

"We have arrived.", he deadpanned, walking out of the way of the rest of the fighters, who were rushing out.

"We're going to party like fairies!", Peach squealed. Obviously, she was dressed as Rani from the Disney Fairies franchise.

"Was that absolutely necessary?", Wolf asked as he walked casually, falling behind the rest of the group. Wolf, lacking ideas, was a werewolf. Meta Knight walked alongside him and the two started to talk.

Toon Link spoke again.

"I'm not going either, Bowser.", Toon Link said sadly. "We're here and I still don't know what to wear."

"Fine by me.", Bowser replied, uninterested. "If you want to avoid a part just because of a costume, be my guest!"

Master Hand floated into view, this time wearing a golf glove rather than his usual white one.

"Whoa!", Bowser screamed. "What in the blazes happened to you, Master?"

"Aren't you coming along, boys?", asked the giant appendage.

"For the last time, NO!", Bowser cried. "Parties are pointless!"

"Bowser, this is a Halloween party.", Master Hand stated. "That is what we are celebrating! Come and have some candy, and perhaps some other sweets!"

"Candy and sweets? YESSSS!!! Make a path, Glover!", Bowser screamed with joy. He then rushed out of the Halberd.

Master Hand then turned to Toon Link.

"Toon...", he said, sounding worried. "What is the problem?"

"I don't have a costume.", Toon replied, a tear falling from his eyes. "I won't be allowed to come."

"Of course, you will!", Master Hand added, raising one of his fingers to hold up Toon Link's head. "Come! Halloween is not only about wearing a costume. While it is customary, it is completely optional! But you, you are wearing a Hero's Tunic, correct?"

Toon Link nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I consider that a costume, child!", Master Hand replied. "There is more to it than costumes. Crazy Hand has decided not to dress up either, and same for Bowser. You aren't the only one It is about getting together with friends, partying, enjoying sweets, watching scary movies and dancing to Michael Jackson's _Thriller_! Ah, good times! Come along, now! You will miss the fun."

The miniature Hero of Time accompanied his master to the party. He searched for Bowser, and laughed when he found him. He had used his Smash Ball to transform into Giga Bowser, and he was "finger" wrestling with Crazy Hand.

_Giga Bowser is a powerful warrior_, Toon Link recalled. And yet, Bowser was using him to play a game. Toon tried to suppress laughter.

Remembering what Master Hand had said, he reached for a black jelly bean and popped it into his mouth, which changed his morale completely, allowing him to enjoy the holiday... Super Smash Bros. Brawl style.

---

Yeah, I realize this isn't my best work, but I think it turned out... ok.


End file.
